Truth Dare or Obstacle
by pinkfefe08
Summary: see the cast go against each other in T or D!Note: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW! rated M for later chapters!
1. Episode 1

A black cat appears on a stage with a huge crowd watching. Following her a golden retriever and the crowd claps wildly.

Cat: Hello and welcome to another fanfic that includes two awesome hosts and the cast of regular show as most we will be doing a truth or dare! But this one is special…. If they don't do the dare/truth they have to do an obstacle course. My name is Brooke and this is my friend ruby!

Ruby: hi guys! *smiles and waves*

Brooke: anyhow! Let's get started…. I got a couple of e-mails from friends that say they would love to see on the regular show… Oh and ruby got some too!

Ruby: let's announce the characters! First we have Mordecai! *ruby runs over and turns the chair around*

Mordecai: Oh! Hey everybody *waves*

Brooke: and Rigby! Brooke runs over and turns a chair around and finds Rigby with a Nintendo DSI XL

Rigby: HAHA! Die stupid turtle! Yeeeeaaa-uhhhhhhh take that!

*Brooke pry's the DSI from Rigby's hands

Rigby: Oh it started uhh hey what's up?

Brooke: what great enthusiasm *rolls eyes*

Rigby: HEY! I'm doing my best

Brooke: Whatever I'm moving on…

*Brooke walks off*

Rigby: don't walk away from me! *try's to get up but is locked down* HEY! What the H is this?

Brooke: a seat belt

Rigby: FOR WHAT?

Brooke: you're the only one who has it…

Rigby: Awww what? Why!

Brooke: because we can't have contestants move unless it's a dare

Rigby: Okay I won't try to escape

Brooke: one chance *Removes seatbelt*

Ruby: anyways… next we have *spins chair around* Benson!

Benson: when did I agree to this? *is red with anger*

Ruby: Dude, chillax!

Benson: what? Chill-ax? *try's to stand up. But is locked down by seatbelt* WHATS THIS!

Brooke: it's a SEATBELT! God! Why can't anyone just look at the thing and know it's a SEATBELT!

Ruby: Who, calm down Brooke, now look Benson she's mad…

Benson: well I didn't think she would get mad.

Ruby: let's just get all the characters in the show first okay drama later

Brooke: Mordecai is the only one who is behaving gosh *walks towards Mordecai* can I hang by here while she announces the rest of the cast?

Mordecai: yeah sure! *smiles*

Brooke *smiles back*

Ruby: next we have pops! *pops spins himself around*

Pops: Weeeee jolly good show!

Ruby: okay stop before you vomit

Ruby: next we have muscle man and high five ghost!

Muscle Man: wooooooo yeah you know who else has a truth or dare fanfic? MY MOM! *high fives HFG (high five ghost)

Ruby: lovely lady Margaret! *spins chair around*

Margaret: Hey guys!

Ruby: Skips… *spins chair around*

Skips: Hey everybody!

Ruby: Elieen... *spins chair*

Elieen: *looks around skips*hey Margaret!

Brooke: okay now my friend e-mailed me an entire list of truths and dares so I got our first episode!

*Brooke looks through the list*

Brooke: found a good one that involves ruby!

Ruby: whoa what?

Brooke: hehe… I dare you to reveal your secret crush!

Ruby: *faints*

Brooke: *looks down* while we wait for her to wake up the next dare is for Mordecai

Mordecai: uhh…..okay what is it

Brooke: tell Margaret your true feelings…. *smiles evilly*

Mordecai: oh uhh….. *starts sweating* uhh uhh uhh… can I do the obstacle course?

Brooke: looks like we have our first chicken!

Mordecai: chicken? What

Brooke: oh well we call the people who chicken out chickens…

Mordecai: Awww what…

Brooke: it's okay Mordecai…

Margaret: How you really feel? What's going on Mordecai?

Mordecai: uhh uhh uhh….

Brooke: Mordecai come up here….. hello?

Mordecai: gotta go

Rigby: dude, you shoulda told her

Brooke: okay…. *grabs Mordecai's hand* come over here….

*Mordecai looks around the obstacle course and sees a huge machine full of tennis balls*

Brooke: okay Mordecai! Put this helmet on… and try doge the tennis balls

*Mordecai's eyes widen*

Mordecai: What!

Brooke: Go!

*Brooke walks out of the way and starts the machine*

*Mordecai doges one but is hit by a following one*

Mordecai: Ouch! Aw! Crap!

Brooke: ten seconds left!

1 1! The crowd chants

*Brooke runs out on all fours to Mordecai*

Brooke: sorry Mordecai…. We cool?

Mordecai: y-y-yea whatever…. I kinda feel dizzy c-can I go lay down?

Brooke: nope!

*Brooke drags Mordecai back to his seat and takes his helmet*

*Ruby awakens*

Ruby: aww what happened?

Brooke: You still owe the dare…

Ruby: you want me to spill? Fine I like Rigby! *turns away*

Rigby: you-you like me?

Ruby: a little yea... *blushes*

Rigby: cool *blushes* I uhh gotta get to my seat see ya! *kisses ruby on cheek*

Elieen: Rigby *begins to tear up* why?...

Brooke: Yeeee-uhhhhhhhhhhhhh the drama is back! Anyways back to truth or dare…. Obstacle course!

Ruby: according to the list the next one is for Miss Margaret!

Margaret: ME?

Brooke: yep and it's a truth

Margaret: oh good!

Brooke: tell Mordecai why you stopped dating guys...

Margaret: OMG! What… why?

Ruby: it's a dare… *laughs evilly*

Margaret: alright. I guess I was only trying to make Mordecai jealous…. I stopped because I didn't think it was working…

Mordecai: R-R-REALLY?

Margaret: it's the truth *blushes*

Mordecai: wow Margaret…. You're pretty good at making me jealous….

Brooke: okay love birds break it up! Next one is for Benson!

Benson: WHAT! ME! CHANGE IT OR YOUR FRIED!

Brooke: you can't fire us….. We can fire you!

Benson: okay… I'm sorry….what do I have to do?

Brooke: tell us how Audrey and you are doing….. Aww man! LLLLAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEE!

Benson: Lame? Lame? Well I was supposed to be at her apartment tonight….

Ruby: okay people last dare is for Pops and Skips!... Sniff each other's butts like dogs would!

*Pops smells Skips butt and Skips returns the dare*

Skips: that was awkward…

Ruby: whatever…. Time to eliminate someone….

All: WHAT?

Brooke: oh we haven't told you? Someone gets eliminated after every episode…. Like the total drama series!

Ruby: we do have a private room for you to cast your votes!

Brooke: we will call y'all in to vote and tell us why you want whoever you vote for to leave! First we have…. Mordecai….. Cast your vote and spill!

*Mordecai is brought up to a small room that says Mordecai on the door with pictures and stamps with a camera in the mirror*

Mordecai: uhh…. *takes down a picture of….. Pops and turns to the camera* Pops really didn't do anything… *picks up stamp and stamps the picture of Pops*

*Mordecai exits the room and takes his seat*

Brooke: Rigby…. You're up!

*Rigby enters a room the exact same thing as Mordecai but it says Rigby on the door*

Rigby: whoa! Cool….. *glances at pictures, walks towards them* hmm… *takes a picture of skips down* should i… Nope! *puts picture back up, and takes picture of Elieen down* hehehe….. *takes the stamp and stamps eight times* please, please, please let her be eliminated! *exits*

*Rigby takes his seat*

Brooke: next is… Benson!

Benson: *enters room with his name on it, takes a pic of Elieen down* She didn't do anything! No truths no dares no obstacles! She shouldn't even be here! *exits*

Brooke: that was fast! Next Skips!

Skips: *enters his room* uhh hmmm…. *takes picture of Elieen down* it's unfair she never had to do anything in the first episode! *stamps, exits*

Brooke: people are getting faster! Next up… Pops!

Pops: OHH YAY! Jolly good show! *runs up to his room* *takes a pic down of himself, stamps* oh yay now I'm safe! *runs back to his seat*

Brooke: fast! Next is Margaret!

Margaret: *goes to her room, takes a pic of Elieen down* she doesn't deserve to be hurt like this… watching Rigby and some dog make out every five seconds! *stamps and goes back to her seat sadly*

Brooke: Muscle Man is next!

Muscle Man: WOOOO! See ya ladies! *walks up stairs, goes to his room and quickly takes a pic of Pops down and stamps… then leaving without saying a word taking his seat*

Ruby: Fast! And last but not least HFG!

HFG: *goes to his room and votes for Pops to leave*he is a little insane… *Exits and takes seat*

Ruby: You all voted for a certain someone to leave and the most votes to leave-*cut off*

Pops: that was to leave?

Brooke: Yes!

Pops: oops

Ruby: as I was saying! The most votes were for….. *opens envelope* Elieen!

Elieen: wha-what? M-me?

Ruby: yep!

*Elieen stands and is pulled off stage by the two hosts*

Brooke: well there you go Elieen is gone. Who will win? Check out the after show down below to see what they will do on their spare time!

After show: Brooke and Ruby come out on stage and sit on a couch Elieen comes out after them.

Brooke: Hello, and welcome to T D or O After show! Today we will be interviewing Elieen… and watching some after show videos on how they hang out. First we will talk to Elieen and how she feels about being eliminated!

Ruby: so Elieen why do you think you were the first one to go?

Elieen: IDK! Honestly I think it's because I didn't have a T or D! So what I mean it's like the first episode not everybody has something odd to do on the first episode!

Brooke: so you're pretty upset?

Elieen: YES!

Ruby: anyways let's see what's up with the rest of the cast!

*The camera zooms in on the huge TV, and you can see Mordecai and Margaret walking down a road on the sidewalk*

Mordecai: So, uhh who did you vote off?

Margaret: Elieen

Mordecai: *stops* what?

Margaret: Elieen….

Mordecai: why? Elieen is your best friend!

Margret: Yeah, but I can't stand to see her so upset about Rigby and Ruby

Mordecai: oh, makes sense! (I guess)

Margret: listen, Mordecai I have known you for a while now and I really can't stay away anymore Mordecai I need you!

*Margaret pulls Mordecai close and kisses him, he kisses back*

*camera back on Ruby and Brooke*

Brooke: looks like someone found love in a hopeless place!

Ruby: and that should be it until next time, Chao!

Brooke: Adios!

*fades out*

THANX! PLEASE WRITE REVEIWS! GOOD OR BAD AND I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE T'S AND D'S! THANX!


	2. Episode 2

NOTE: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW!

Brooke and Ruby come out on stage. All the chairs spin around showing the remaining characters.

Brooke: welcome back my peeps! Last time you seen Mordecai chicken out on fessing up to Margaret but Margaret wasn't chicken when she said that she only dated guys to make Mordecai jealous. Benson seems to be doing well with Audrey and Pops and Skips had a very weird dare that even I didn't get! You seen Elieen go on the first episode. Even her best friend voted her off! Margaret….. That's harsh

Margaret: I wouldn't have done it if Rigby hadn't been ripping her heart apart!

Rigby: Hey, I didn't vote my best friend off! Even if he seen you with another guy!

Margaret: Well he won't because we made it official!

Ruby: made what official?

Margaret: We're dating!

Mordecai: I love it when someone says that…. THAT'S RIGHT WORLD IM DATING MARGARET!

Margaret: okay Mordecai calm down…

Mordecai: you're right… I'll sit down now…

Brooke: okay… *holds sadness in* first off does anyone in particular want to be first?

All: nope!

Brooke: okay then….. I'll pick! First… Pops

Pops: good show! Jolly good show!

Brooke: Margaret, I'll need you phone

*Margaret awkwardly tosses her phone to Brooke. Brooke looks in data to find Mordecai's song about Margaret*

Brooke: okay Pops play this five times *tosses phone to Pops*

*Pops presses play. Mordecai's message begins to play*

_dododododo! Hanging with Margaret just it feels so good like I knew it wuh-uh-ould, laughing together and having a blast and I hope it lasts forever, I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists, her pretty face and those long, long legs, and I hope someday we are more than just friends! oh Mar-ga-ret oh Mar-ga-ret I love it when you stand or sit right next to me! Can't you see? You're future with me is brighter than the ocean! What… brighter than the ocean?_

*Pops replays the song over and over. Everyone bursts out laughing except for Pops who has a sick look on his face*

*Brooke takes a pic of Pops*

Brooke: that was hilarious! Hahaha! Next…. Ruby would you want to do the honors?

Ruby: I'd love to! The next is a dare… for Mordecai!

Mordecai: why do I always get the dares!

Ruby: I really don't know or care! Anyways it's to put on a dress and act like a girl! Haha

Mordecai: no way dude! I guess I'll chicken out… again

Brooke: Mordecai you are soooooo boring dude!

Mordecai: whatever dude I'm not a girl! Just take me to the friggin obstacle course!

Brooke: fine whatever!

*Brooke takes Mordecai's hand and guides him to the obstacle course*

Brooke: today you will be running away from a tornado!

Mordecai: WHAT?

Brooke: oh and uhh here's a helmet

Mordecai: I only get a helmet?

Brooke: yes

*Brooke runs on all fours to a machine that says "tornado 2000" on it. She presses a button and a huge gray cloud begins to come out of it which turns into a tornado*

Mordecai: AHHHH! *runs with the tornado chasing him*

Brooke: (shouting to ruby) RUBY START TO DO SOMEMORE WORK!

Ruby: okay! (Talking to the cast now) anyways the next one is for… Benson! And it's a dare! Drink this cup of Rig Juice

Rigby: cool my drink is famous!

Benson: ewww gross! But I don't want to be chased by a tornado so I guess I'll drink Rigby's stupid drink… *drinks Rig Juice* uh uh uh…. *throw's up seven times*

Ruby: ugh! Clean up on the back of Benson's chair!

*a group of guys come and scrub Benson's chair*

Ruby: Skips… it's a dare… give Benson a blowjob… okay not what I really want to see but it's still a dare!

Skips: uhh well I rea-

*just then Mordecai and Brooke come strolling to chair one… Mordecai is walking in zigzag's and his feathers are all messed up… he sits down taking his helmet off*

Mordecai: ugh my head my body… *throws up* ugh can I have some water?

Brooke: here you go Hun *gives Mordecai an ice cold glass of water* muah! *kisses on cheek*

*Mordecai drinks up water and whips his face* ugh…

Ruby: what was the water and the MUAH! About?

Brooke: well the producers think we should be a little more "nice" to our cast… and that sucks

Ruby: anyways we were at Skips giving Benson a blowjob…

Skips: alright I'll do it…

*Skips gives Benson a blowjob for seven minutes*

Benson: ohhhhh yea….. god yea…

Ruby: okay break it up… this is really gross to watch… anyways the next one is for Muscle Man! It's a dare… smear PB in one armpit…*a man brings PB and J out* and J in the other… *Muscle Man does as she says* now take two breads and whip them off then eat the sandwich!

Muscle Man: AWWW GROSS DUDE! *eats the sandwich* theirs a hair in it!

Brooke: HFG… drink this entire bottle of ketchup!

HFG: aww gross! *drinks ketchup* *throws up*

Ruby: what's with all the puking? Anyways clean up on Mordecai and HFG! *guys come out and start cleaning*

Brooke: next and last is Margaret and Rigby… WTF! What would that be… Margby? Rigret? Whatever… just lick whipped cream off of Rigby's neck

*girls run out and apply whipped cream to Rigby's neck… Margaret licks it off… leaving Rigby moaning*

Ruby: well time for elimination! Mordecai you may go first!

Mordecai *runs up to his room and pulls down a picture of… Pops again…. And stamps it* all he had to do is listen to a song! *goes to sit down*

Ruby: Rigby

Rigby: *goes to his room and takes a picture of Pops down and stamps it* he didn't even do anything bad… if anything that was entertaining…. Hahaha *goes to his seat*

Brooke: Benson!

Benson: *hurry's to his room and votes Pops off* he just can't handle it here… and I'm here right… might as well play the game right *goes to sit in his seat*

Ruby: Margaret…

Margaret: *runs to her room and votes off Rigby…* I don't want to do this but he might ruin Mordecai and I so yea… *goes to take her seat*

Brooke: Pops

Pops: I really think everybody deserves to stay so I'm not voting!

Ruby: fine… Muscle Man

Muscle Man: *walks to his room and votes off Skips* I DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FEELIGS! *goes back to his seat*

Brooke: HFG

HFG: *fly's to his room and votes off Skips* because what he did today was totally gross! *fly's back to his seat*

Ruby: and going to loser village tonight will be…. Pops!

Pops: oh well we all have to go sometime… but I will miss you all *cry's* bad show!

Brooke: well catch the after show tonight!

AFTERSHOW:

Ruby: hey everybody! Tonight we will tell you why Elieen didn't vote…. She told us she loved all her friends and couldn't vote them off… but they were mean enough to vote her off!

Brooke: whatever! Joining Elieen in loser village and us tonight is Pops!

*Pops walks out with a napkin crying, he takes his seat*

Pops: ugh I can't be here tonight! *runs out*

Ruby: well that was a letdown! Let's just watch Skips and Benson after today…

*camera zooms in on Benson and Skips in a library*

Skips: listen Benson about today I-

Benson: no… never speak of this again… if you bring it up you're fired…

Skips: right… goodbye

*zooms out to show Ruby and Brooke*

Brooke: well Benson is certainly upset anyways see you for the next episode!

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER TWO… PLEASE REVIEW! IM GONNA MAKE CHAPTER THREE ALSO SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME T AND D'S SORRY I WROTE ALL OF THIS HALF ASLEEP SO SORRY FOR ANT TYPOS'S :P SO YEA WHATEVES!


	3. Episode 3

NOTE: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW!

Brooke: was up peoples! It's only me because Ruby is kinda sick… anyways I will happy to say we will have someone joining us… Margaret's Cousin John and CJ (both from episode yes Dude Yes)

*chairs spin around to show remaining characters

Mordecai: WHAT? CJ!

Brooke: just to spice things up!

Mordecai: aw crap!

*Two chairs spin around to show John and CJ*

CJ: hey Mordecool… whoops I mean Mordecook

Mordecai: Shut up CJ, you're just jealous of me and Margaret

CJ: of what? I have nothing to be jealous of! Haha!

Margaret: just shut up! Both of you! *stands before seatbelt can lock her down, and walks over to CJ* and you miss I'm so much better than Margaret! But I actually think I'm way much better than you!

CJ: oh really?

Brooke: whoa! Ladies we can work this out in a calm way *gets punched in the face* damn it! Ugh who the H did this?

Margaret: CJ!

Brooke: you wanna go girl! Here we go! *rips CJ's seatbelt off and tackles her*

Margaret: Brooke! *takes Brooke off of CJ*

*Brooke punches Margaret*

Margaret: what the H! *punches Brooke*

Mordecai: somebody stop them!

Rigby: somebody don't!

Mordecai: dude!

Rigby: the only thing that would make this better is some mud!

Muscle Man: why?

Rigby: dude, girl mud fight!

Muscle Man: wohooo!

*Margaret is pulling CJ's and Brooke's hair while they are fighting *

Margaret: we can talk it out

CJ: shut up Margaret! *jumps on her and punches her face*

*Margaret flips over so she is on the bottom*

Brooke: Mordecai help… *gets punched in the face* ugh… *tackles Margaret*

Mordecai: I wish I could… but I don't even know what yous are fighting about!

Brooke: It's a fricken' love triangle*climbs out, takes out a button and presses it and then a machine comes down and cleans her off, she looks normal now* don't you see? You're dating Margaret and CJ is sort of your ex, and then I like you so… oh… did I say that out loud?

Mordecai: you bet you did and I kinda like you too… but I'm dating Margaret… we can start as friends… how's that?

Brooke: I'm fine with it

*Brooke walks to Rigby*

Rigby: uhh hey Brooke uhh one question… when do you talk to me?

Brooke: whatever! Just… this is kinda weird but… do wanna come and check up on Ruby with me?

Rigby: sure lets go before they drag you back in there

Brooke: okay lets go *Brooke and Rigby leave Margaret and CJ are still fighting*

Ruby *cough* hey guys *cough, cough*

Rigby: hey Ruby… are you gonna be okay?

Ruby: I don't know… I have the swine flu… it can last while and it's possible that I can die (sorry if I got this wrong but you know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed… I only have 99.9 average)

Rigby: is there anything I can do for you now?

Ruby: help *cough* … help Brooke do the show while I'm sick okay?

Rigby: anything for you…

Brooke: uhh Rigby we should probably break up Margaret and CJ there's blood on the… every where

Rigby: okay… see you soon Hun!

Ruby: *cough*… goodbye

*Brooke pulls Rigby along with her*

Rigby: hey watch the paws!

Brooke: whatever! (Now talking to CJ and Margaret) HEY YOUS TWO TAKE YOUR FRICKEN' SEATS OR IM GONNA GET SOMEONE TO MURDER YOU BOTH!

*CJ and Margaret sit down as Brooke presses her button and they are good as new, it also cleans the set*

Brooke: anyways I'd like Rigby to come up here and help me out…

Mordecai: what why him?

Margaret: why do you care?

Mordecai: no reason! *stiffens up*

Brooke: Rigby please give a truth or dare to one of our new comers

Rigby: CJ is it true that you're jealous of Margaret?

CJ: no way! I-

Brooke: no lying!

CJ: maybe a little! Okay?

Rigby: SHEESH! John I dare you to-

Brooke: crap!

Rigby: *glances at Brooke* what?

Brooke: we're running out of time! We spent too much time doing nonsense! Oh well sorry guys… but someone will still be eliminated!

All: *except Rigby and Brooke* WHAT!

Benson: that's not fair we just sat here and watched two girls practically murder each other! How do we vote someone off with that info?

Skips: just does it okay Benson?

HFG: hey calm down everybody!

*the entire cast begins arguing, then fighting*

(After 5 minutes of fighting)

Brooke and Rigby: ALRIGHT STOP IT!

*they both look at each other*

Brooke: *fake cough* anyways Mordecai go make your choice!

Mordecai *goes to his room and votes off… CJ* she's already starting to ruin everything *he goes back to his seat*

Brooke: okay go on up Rigby!

Rigby: *goes upstairs to his room and votes off… CJ* I've just got a bad vibe from her *goes back with Brooke*

Rigby: Benson

Benson: *goes to his room and votes off… Skips* he's making things awkward! *goes to sit in his seat*

Brooke: Skips!

Skips: *Goes up to his room and votes off… himself?* I know it's kinda weird but I owe it to Benson... *goes to sit back down*

Rigby: Muscle Man

Muscle Man: *runs to his room and votes off… CJ* she's as aggressive as Benson and one of him is enough! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS! *runs back down to his seat*

Brooke: HFG

HFG: *fly's to his room and votes off… Skips* I'm really trying to get the awkward out! *fly's back to his seat*

Rigby: Margaret!

Margaret: *runs up to her room and votes off… CJ* it was the obvious choice...

Brooke: CJ!

CJ: *awkwardly walks upstairs to her room and votes off… Margaret* she is a bi-otch! *walks back downstairs*

Brooke: John!

John: *walks upstairs and votes off… CJ* I'm worthy to my cousin Margaret! *goes to sit down*  
Rigby: and the person leaving tonight will be… CJ

CJ: what! I just got here!

Brooke: oh well! *pulls off stage*

AFTERSHOW:

Brooke: tonight we will show you what's going on with the rest of the cast and how they are taking it! But first we will talk to CJ who is soon going to loser village!

*CJ angrily walks out and sits*

Rigby: somebody's in a bad mood…

CJ: shut up!

Brooke: how do you fell about being eliminated on the first day?

CJ: it sucks!

Brooke: well do you won't once you see loser village!

CJ: huh?

Rigby: nothing (whispering to Brooke) shh you've already said too much!

Brooke: right! (Talking loudly now) okay backstage with… *Margaret and John are swimming*

Margaret: thank you so much John! I probably would have never gotten her off without your vote!

John: naw it's cool I didn't really like her either!

*the camera zooms to Brooke and Rigby*

Brooke: wow… I think I see an alliance!

Rigby: okay… let's see how Muscle Man, HFG, Benson, Mordecai and Skips are doing

*TV screen*

Mordecai: well who's going next then?

Skips: I should… really I don't even wanna be here!

Benson: alright… next is Skips?

Muscle Man: yea totally dudes whooo!

Brooke: aww man! Spoiler alert…

Rigby: oh well see ya next time on T D or O!

WELL THERE YOU GO I KINDA WROTE IT LAZALIY SOO….. YEA! I WILL MAKE BETTER ONES! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO T.P.R. A LOT OF SUPPORT FROM T.P.R. SO THANX!


	4. Episode 4

HEY GUYS! I DECIDED TO MAKE CHAPTER 3 OF NEW PARK WORKER! SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS! NOTE: I DON'T OWN REGULAR SHOW!

Brooke: hey guys welcome back! Well today we will be doing classic T D or O!

Rigby: do I have to be in the ga-

Brooke: yes * pushes Rigby back to his seat as Ruby walks out*

Rigby: Ruby your better!

Ruby: yeah! Thanks for being the only one to welcome me back… hint hint…

All: (except for Rigby and Brooke) oh hi welcome back…. (Not caring)

*Ruby has an angry look on her face*

Ruby: okay thanks for such a warming welcome back!

Muscle Man: you're welcome

Ruby: I was being sarcastic!

Muscle Man: I know!

Brooke: whatever! Mordecai… is it true that you… hate Benson?

Mordecai: I don't hate him… but I don't like him… we're uhh not friends... well I don't know!

Brooke: okay that was really confusing!... Muscle Man! It's a dare… the dare is too… haha!... that's pretty lame though too…

Muscle Man: what… what is it!

Brooke: I'd like to welcome our guest star… Starla (episode: Muscle Woman)

Muscle Man: Starla! *hugs Starla*

Starla: Muscle Man!

Brooke: in front of everyone… talk about your feelings!

Muscle Man: what! No! I choose obstacle

Ruby: fine! *pulls Starla away*

Starla: Muscle Man! We are soooo done! You loser!

*Muscle Man begins to weep*

HFG: not this again!

Muscle Man: shut up!

Brooke: yay! Obstacle!

Muscle Man: wh-what is it?

Brooke: well now you're the other chicken besides Mordecai!

Mordecai: HEY!

Ruby: yes… it's kinda true…

Brooke: it's math time!

Muscle Man: NOOOOOOO!

Brooke: YESSSS!... Ruby will take Muscle Man for this one?

Ruby: sure

*Muscle Man is pulled away to the math course*

Muscle Man: no, no! Someone save me! *shrieks*

Brooke: next is Margaret! And it's a dare!

Margaret: okay… continue

Brooke: tell us your deepest darkest secret!

Margaret: okay… uh uh uh…. im a virgin!

All: WHAT?

Margaret: is that a surprise?

Brooke: yes!

Rigby: because you had like a million boyfriends!

Mordecai: but it was to get ME! Jealous

Brooke: whatever! Next is Benson

Benson: what…

Brooke: love the enthusiasm!

Benson: just shut up and tell me

Brooke: *throws a music player to him*

Brooke: listen to Mordecai and Rigby go 'ohhh!' for fifteen minutes!

Benson: can't be too hard

Brooke: GO!

Benson: (after thirty seconds) uhh… I can't stand it!

Brooke: it's been thirty seconds!

Benson: what?

Brooke: (yelling) IT'S BEEN THRITY SECONDS!

Benson: what?

Brooke: FORGET IT!

Benson: okay!

Brooke: so ya hear that!

Benson: what?

*Brooke gives Benson a mean look and looks towards HFG*

HFG: uh-oh

Brooke: HFG! Truth…. How did you die?

HFG: WHAT?

SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER CUT SHORT… I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT TRY BEING ON A PLANE WITH KIDS KICKING YOU SEAT AND CRYING/SCREAMING! OH WELL…. I'LL COUNTINUE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Episode 5

Brooke: *stares at HFG* …. I think I made the question pretty clear…

High Five Ghost: *poker face* yeah… I know but, I think I choose obstacle

Brooke: oh, right, go up there with Muscle Man and join him with math! *Grins*

Brooke: NOW~! A dare for… Margaret and I, damn. ANYWAYS, it seems were going to have someone new joining the show, her name is Kate. Come on out, Kate!

Kate: *Walks out*

Brooke: and here's a seat, all the way on the other side of the row, far away from Mordecai and next to John…

Kate: What?

Brooke: HERE'S YOUR SEAT.

Kate: Oh, heh, I'm sorry.

Brooke: Right, anyways this one is for you, Benson

Benson: *groans* not again….

Brooke: I dare you to let Mordecai and Rigby make fun of you while their each chewing one of your gumballs and hitting your head like it's a drum.

Benson: WHAT? NO!

Brooke: We always have either math or THE TORNADO 3000, or something even scarier.

Benson: Alright, alright fine…

Rigby: AWESOME! *walks over to Benson with Mordecai and they each get one of his gumballs XD*

Mordecai and Rigby: *start drumming Benson's head*

Mordecai: HEY BENSON, YOU SURE IT WAS JUST THE DARE? OR DID YOU REALLY WANT SKIPS TO SUCK YOUR—

Benson: STOP ALREADY, GIVE ME AN OBSTACLE, NOW!

Brooke: Well, alright, follow me… *grins evilly*

Benson: Oh dear god, someone help me… *is being pulled away from the other contestants*

I WILL PUT ALL OF YOUR TURTHS AND DARES IN HERE NEXT CHAPTER~ A BIG THANKS TO MarcelineFan~ ^_^ THANKS!


End file.
